Can't Fight Love
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Naruko swears up and down that she has no attraction to Sasuke however, a truce can change that.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm backkkkk :D I just fined my APs so WOOTIE WOOT! ^-^ So I decided to use Naruko this time o: I might also have a Sasuko story however I may change the Sasuko to something else because I'm not too big a fan of the name (don't kill me!) but anyways here's my new story! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**-chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri nasai: **Welcome home (formally)

**Otou-san: **Dad

**Baba: **Auntie

**Onee-chan: **Older sister

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

* * *

"I don't understand you Naru-chan," Sakura sighed.

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Naruko said munching on her meat bun. "It's not like I even really talk to him."

"You're sitting next to Sasuke-kun on the entire senior trip right and going to the same college as him on a full scholarship! How are you this calm?" Ino groaned. "It's not fair."

"I'm sorry that I'm good at volleyball," Naruko said sarcastically. "Besides when you get to college, there'll be a ton of other hot guys you can fondle over. Hell, some may even fondle over you."

Both Ino and Sakura groaned. There was no way through that thick blonde skull. They were going to be in the same college and Naruko would be with their beloved Sasuke yet she didn't seem to give two fucks.

"Has anyone asked you to prom Naru-chan?" Sakura asked.

Naruko shook her head. "I think everyone is too afraid of me. I mean, I'm captain of the volleyball team and I'm not afraid to kick a guy's ass."

"There has to be one brave soul out there who wants you to be their prom date!" Ino exclaimed. "Maybe Gaara will take you!"

Gaara was Naruko's best friend. They grew up together. "Nope, Gaara hates dancing."

"Lee?" Sakura suggested.

"He's head over heels for you remember?"

"Shikamaru?" Ino suggested.

"He likes you," Naruko said with a sigh. "I don't even think I'm going to go." She paused and snickered. "Or maybe Sasuke will ask me and sweep me off my feet," she said sarcastically batting her eyelashes.

"Don't even joke like that," Ino said rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows Sasuke will probably ask Karin. She's always with him."

"She's going to school only two miles away from him too," Sakura whined. "Ugh you lucky Uzumakis!"

Naruko sighed. "I'm going to class. Your whining is giving me a headache." She stood up from her seat on the roof and headed to the exit. "Cheer up guys, we have senior trip tomorrow."

* * *

Naruko was at her locker when Karin walked up to her. At first glance, you wouldn't think they looked related. Karin was Naruko's cousin from Naruko's mother's side of the family whereas Naruko took more after her father.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way to my locker," Naruko said nonchalantly as she continued packing her bags.

"I don't get it. I applied to all the same colleges as Sasuke-kun yet _you _get into the same school as him and I'm two miles away! And if I see anything funny going on during the trip, I swear to you Naruko I will—" Karin ranted.

"Would you relax? Nothing is going to happen between us," Naruto interrupted. She closed her locker and started to walk. "I'm not even attracted to that prick."

"I know you're lying. You had a crush on him once."

"Yeah, in like freshman year before he became a know-it-all prick." She sighed. "Look, he doesn't even notice I exist. He's all yours. I'm going home."

_I don't know why I'm so irked. Karin has been this way since we were kids, _Naruko thought to herself. As she left the school's gate, she noticed a certain pale boy standing as if he were waiting on someone. _Speak of the prick. _She walked right past him but was stopped as someone grabbed her hand. She turned back and glared. "Let go Uchiha."

"Walk with me," he said. It sounded like an order which didn't really make the situation any better to Naruko.

"Why should I?" Her glare intensified.

"We live in the same neighborhood." He let go and started walking ahead.

Naruko looked at him and rolled her eyes. Her eyes trailed down to his ass absently. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself then slapped herself in the face. "No, he's a prick!" she grumbled to herself. She kept her eyes down and walked quickly past Sasuke. When she thought she lost him he appeared behind her as she went into the train station.

"You can't run away from me," he whispered.

Naruko blushed and stepped away. "You're such a creeper."

Sasuke chuckled. "Look, I'm not trying to anger you. We're going to the same school and all so I thought we might as well get to know each other."

Naruko blinked. He couldn't have just said that. Sasuke Uchiha, the number one prick of the school was being _nice_? It had to be a fluke. "You are a true fucker." She walked onto the train and moved as far away from Sasuke as possible. She tried to ignore the fact that they got off the same stop and nearly ran home.

* * *

"Tadaima!" she called.

"Okaeri nasai!" her mother called back.

Naruko took off her shoes and changed out of her uniform before she went to sit in the kitchen. He mom was making dinner and her father was not home yet. Naruko never had anyone over at her house besides Karin. Her family was actually pretty wealthy. It was a bit of a shock to see her mother home since she was always working. Both of her parents were CEOs of rival companies. They never talked business at home because of this. Naruko did not want people knowing she was filthy rich so they wouldn't treat her like a queen of some sort so she lied that she got into college with a volleyball scholarship. She was also kept out of the media's eye for her parents' sake so it was not hard to do.

"How was your day, Naru-chan?" her mother asked.

"Karin is convinced that I'm trying to steal her eye candy," Naruko grumbled. "Yeah, he's hot but he's such a prick."

Her mother laughed. "I think she has all the reason to worry."

Naruko raised an eyebrow at her mother. "Why would you say that?"

"I did the same thing to her mother obliviously."

"You mean I was almost the child of Otou-san and baba?"

"Pretty much," Kushina said with a small blush. "Onee-chan loved Minato for a long time and I took no interest in him until I started seeing him more due to company meetings and boom! We hit it off. She moved on thankfully."

"Obviously," Naruko said sarcastically.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at her daughter and laughed. "Are you packed and ready for you trip tomorrow?"

Naruko nodded. "I'm actually pretty excited. You know how I feel about amusement parks and beaches! And the sun is going to be out the entire week and we're free to roam the entire time as long as we're in groups. It shall be awesome!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruko got up early. She put on orange sweat pants, black converse and a white v-neck t-shirt. She tied her hair up into a bun and did not bother to wear her contacts. She pulled her suitcase in one hand and threw her carryon bag over her shoulder. Neither of her parents was home so she did not even bother to say she was leaving. She had a pop tart in her hand as she closed the door and nearly dropped it from the shock of a honk. She turned ready to scream at the asshole that honked at her but instead her eyes widened in shock and confusion. The shock and confusion turned into anger. She marched up to the car and bent down to look inside through the passenger window.

"What in the world of fuck are you doing at my house Uchiha?" she growled.

"I'm here to pick you up," he said calmly. "Get in. That train ride will be miserable."

Naruko glared. She knew he was right but she really did not want to drive with that prick. She noticed he was in black sweats and a dark blue t-shirt. She sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for morning train traffic with her huge suitcase. Sasuke opened his trunk and helped her put her suitcase inside then held the passenger door open for her.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman," she teased when Sasuke closed his own door.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk.

They drove in silence; awkward silence. Naruko hated awkward silence. She did not want to talk to him but she knew she'd go insane if she didn't.

"So…how are we going to arrive at school like this? I mean aren't you afraid about what everyone else is going to say?" Naruko said quietly.

"Not really." He looked over at her quickly then looked back at the road. "I forgot that you wore glasses. You look nice."

Naruko blushed slightly. She had been wearing glasses up until the middle of ninth grade. When she got contacts she just stopped wearing them. _Wait, why am I blushing? He's a prick, _she thought to herself. "Thanks," she mumbled. She avoided eye contact but knew he was smirking to himself.

"Look, I was serious yesterday when I said I want to get to know you. In fact, I think we should be friends so can you put down that wall you've put up and let me in?" Sasuke said still keeping his eyes on the road.

Naruko clenched her fists and just exploded. "Why the fuck should I even consider being friends with you? What? I'm finally worthy of your presence since we're going to the same school? Who the fuck do you think you are? So what if you have good looks and money? That does not make you king of the goddamn world!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You think I have good looks?"

Naruko groaned and put her face in her hands. "See and then you act like a prick like this! God, you _infuriate_ me Uchiha!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you feel this way. I'm just tired of people being…afraid of me I guess. And that's why I want to be friends with you. You're not intimidated by me."

Naruko's blush intensified. Sasuke complimented her. He just admitted that he was lonely and she actually could get where he was coming from. "What about Karin?" she suddenly blurted out. "You two seem to get along great."

"She annoys me," Sasuke said frowning. "I got tired of trying to push her away and besides, she was in my way from trying to talk to you. I would have tried talking to you sooner but every time we were in the same area she'd drag me away."

Naruko laughed. "Sounds like my cousin. She always has done this to me. Whenever she had something she found amazing she'd keep it as far away from me as possible."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just always been that way." Naruko paused and thought for a second. "Why am I even telling you all this?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "We get along well I guess."

Naruko smiled just a bit then held her hand out with a sigh. "Let's make a truce. I mean, I'm stuck with you for the next four years."

Sasuke smiled and slowed the car down to a stop. "Truce," he said shaking her hand and actually smiling at her. He opened his door then let her out before he grabbed their suitcases. They left them in front of their coach bus where there were other suitcases for their other classmates and headed up to their homeroom.

When they got to their homeroom, everyone was staring at the pair. When Sasuke's car pulled up, all the girls in the class had gotten up to stare and watch him get out, however they were in shock when they saw Naruko leave the car as well.

"I have some last minute trip things to deal with. I'll see you on the bus," Sasuke whispered to Naruko.

She nodded and waved good bye to him. She awkwardly walked up to Sakura and Ino who were sitting in the back corner of the classroom and eyed her accusingly. Obviously Naruko did not get the memo because all the girls were in skinny jeans, shorts or miniskirts with their hair all nice and some even had make up on where as the guys were dressed the same way as her.

"Ohayou," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't you dare act innocent!" Sakura said pointing a finger.

"Why were you in Sasuke-kun's car?" Ino asked folding her arms.

"Um, you see. Since we're going to college…he wants to try and be friends so he showed up at my house and drove me out here," Naruko explained putting her hand behind her head. "It's no big deal really."

"How does he know where you live?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow. "I don't even know where you live!"

"Um…I don't know," Naruko lied.

Sakura and Ino eyed her intently. Naruko resisted the urge to blush.

"I believe she's got _it_," Sakura finally said.

"Definitely _it_," Ino added.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruko asked backing up two steps.

"You have a crush—" Sakura started.

"On Sasuke-kun," Ino finished.

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter o: So I'm sorry I've been a bit MIA I've been lazy and uninspired with the curse of writer's block . I actually don't think I'll be doing the Sasuke girl anytime soon however. There'll be some uchihacest before that by me probably. Anyways here's chapter 2 :3_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Ano: **Um

**Domo: **Thanks

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Konbanwa: **Good evening

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Hai: **Yes

**Minna: **Everyone

**Ne: **Hey/Um/Yo

* * *

On the bus ride, Naruko and Sasuke got lost in their own worlds. They were both reading and listening to music. Sasuke was reading a classic, War and Peace, and Naruko read her favorite manga. Naruko felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep and leaning towards Sasuke. She tried to fight it but long travel rides always made her sleepy. She forced herself to lean towards the window. Sasuke looked up when he felt a book drop on his foot. He took out one headphone and saw Naruko's head against the cold window. He smiled to himself then gently pulled her head to his shoulder.

Sakura walked towards the back for the garbage bag so that she could throw out her wrappers from snacks. She suppressed a gasp and stared down at Sasuke and Naruko. She was surprised at Sasuke's nonchalant look as he read and reacted as if Naruko leaning on him was a normal routine. Sasuke looked over at the gawking pink haired girl and cocked an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay, Haruno-san?" he asked. He pushed up his reading glasses. "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "Everything is fantastic." She slowly pointed at Naruko. "Is she alright?"

"You mean Naruko? She's fine, just sleepy. She didn't have a pillow so I let her use me."

Sakura smiled. "That's so sweet. Well, let me go back to my seat. Bye."

Sasuke smiled then blushed slightly when he felt Naruko snuggled closer to him. He decided that he might as well nap too since there was still two hours left on the bus.

* * *

"So, how was your nap on the bus, eh?" Sakura said with a sly smile creeping up on her face.

They used their first day at the resort on the beach. The guys had gone to get lunch while the girls sat under an umbrella. Karin had been going on and on about how she can't wait to see how Sasuke was going to ask her to prom. Thus, Sakura took the initiative to change the subject.

Naruko cocked her eyebrow up at Sakura. "It was nice I guess?"

"I bet it was, I mean, you _were _using a special pillow that happens to go by the name of Sasuke," Sakura said. She glanced at Karin who had a glare focused on Naruko.

Naruko held back a blush. _Dammit, how did she know? _She played it cool. "It was nothing. I fell asleep and fell that way."

Sakura giggled. "That's not what Sasuke-kun told me. According to him _he _put you head on his shoulder."

Naruko blushed slightly. "Ano…" she glanced over at Karin. "It was just a…uh…um…" She felt an arm drape over her shoulder and a pork bun was handed in front of her.

"Pork bun?" Sasuke asked with a small smile.

Naruko smiled back. "Domo."

Sasuke's arm was never too far from Naruko. If his hand was not touching her then it was near her hand or her side. Naruko didn't notice but Karin watched the pair intently. She tried to inch her way towards Sasuke but he made much effort to avoid her constantly. Her glare remained on Naruko and Sakura and Ino were in complete delight. They knew that if they had to choose between the Uzumaki cousins to have their Sasuke-kun they'd chose Naruko.

The next day was worse; for Karin that is. The group of teens went to the amusement park and Sasuke made sure to get on every ride with Naruko. There was also the fact of Naruko's clumsiness. She had tripped so much during the day and Sasuke managed to be there to catch her every time.

"There is definitely something there," Kiba whispered adding a snicker.

"I find them adorable," Hinata whispered back.

"Too bad she's in denial about it," Gaara said with a sigh.

"There is nothing fucking there. God, Sasuke-kun isn't fucking into her," Karin grumbled.

Sakura burst out laughing. "Karin, face it. Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun are definitely sharing some chemistry."

"Look at them! Sasuke-kun is dying to hold her hand," Ino said looking at the two walking over to them. Sasuke had his arm over Naruko's shoulders again and they were both smiling.

"No, no, no I have an even better story. See when I was little, I used to want to be a model. I'd take my dad's camera and put on my mom's make-up. God, it was awful," Naruko said through laughter.

"Oh c'mon, you were probably cute," Sasuke said tickling her.

"No way! I used to look just like a little boy when I was little!"

* * *

Naruko, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Karin all shared a room. They were sitting in a circle, gossiping and braiding each other's hair. It was their last night at the resort and they were wasting time before dinner. Naruko was absently fiddling with a fox Sasuke had won her at a game station at the amusement park. Sakura was practicing a fishtail braid on the blonde's hair.

"Someone's in love," Sakura sang.

Naruko blushed slightly. "Urusai," she mumbled.

"Stop denying it! You got the Uchiha fever!" Ino teased.

Naruko sighed. "He's just my friend. He's actually pretty cool. I think I'm finally starting to see why you guys are so obsessed with him."

"Oh don't worry, we'll back off for you," Sakura said lightly pinching the blonde's cheeks. "Right, Karin?"

"All's fair in love and war," she replied not looking up from her book.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Would you give up? Sasuke is _so _into Naruko!"

Naruko was as red as a tomato. "No way, besides, I'm probably not his type."

"I agree," Karin said bluntly.

"Oh please! You're adorable and he obviously enjoys being around you. You two have hit it off this entire week and I'm pretty sure he was drooling ever so slightly when he saw you in a bathing suit," Ino teased.

Naruko laughed. "Stop it. Trust me guys, he does not like me."

"Exactly listen to Naruko," Karin insisted. She had closed her book and sighed. "Sasuke-kun is asking me to prom, remember?"

"Would you fucking shut up about that? He's going to ask Naruko. Case closed," Sakura said crossing her arms.

Karin glared at Naruko. "Naruko would say no anyway. She doesn't even like him, right?"

Naruko fiddled with her fingers. _Wrong, _she thought to herself. _I never got over him._

"Right?" Karin repeated.

"Uh, well, I—" Naruko mumbled but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "I got it!" she said quickly. She jumped up from the floor and ran to the door. "Konbanwa, Kurenai-sensei," Naruko said with a smile.

"Konbanwa, Uzumaki-san," Kurenai replied. "I just came to tell you guys that it's time for dinner."

"Hai," she said as Kurenai walked away to other rooms. Naruko quickly went back to the room and told the rest of the girls to get up and head to the resorts group dining room.

Hinata had pulled Naruko towards her and talked more quiet than usual. "Don't let Uzumaki-san intimidate you. I think you and Uchiha-san are perfect for each other," she whispered.

Naruko blushed slightly. "Thanks," she mumbled.

When the girls entered the dining room, Naruko eyed Sasuke and he waved for her to come over and sit in the seat he saved for her but Karin took it before she had a chance to. Naruko resisted the urge to glare and took a seat in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gave her an apologetic smile and leaned over towards her.

"I have a surprise for you later," he whispered. "I hope you like it."

"I probably will," Naruko said with a small giggle.

Karin pulled Sasuke back and latched onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun how was your day?"

"Fine," Sasuke said giving her a bored look.

Karin tried not to frown. She wanted that smile he gave Naruko. Sasuke had ignored her for the entire trip. "I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

"So?" He glanced over at Naruko and she stuck her tongue out at him. He wiggled his arm out from Karin's grip and went to the room's little stage. It was his duty as class representative and president to address the students however, that was not all he had intended to do. "Konbanwa minna. I hope you all have enjoyed our trip here. My main intention when planning this trip was to give everyone a chance to bond and keep those memories of people we spent our high school years with. I hope everyone has used their time to get closer to someone, I know I have." He looked over towards Naruko and she smiled back at him. "Now as many of you know, our prom is arriving, and so I'd like to do something special." As soon as that was said, ten guys had come up to the stage holding a single orange rose. "Would Naruko Uzumaki please come to the stage?"

The entire room went silent and all eyes were focused on Naruko. Sakura and Ino forced Naruko up and Hinata brought her towards the stage. As she passed each guy on the stage they handed her a flower. Naruko's face was so red and she was kind of embarrassed having everyone look at her in a simple orange t-shirt and blue sweat shorts. She was not even wearing shoes, she had on slippers with frogs all over them and her broken glasses were on. She looked up at a smiling Sasuke.

"Naruko Uzumaki, would you let me have the honor of taking you to prom?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko nodded her head. "Yes." She was suddenly pulled into a hug by Sasuke and the entire room cheered…except for Karin. She was furious and in shock. She was so sure she'd go to prom with Sasuke. How the hell was this happening?

* * *

On the bus ride home, Sasuke and Naruko sat in the same seats. This time Naruko openly snuggled closer to him and it felt right to her.

"Ne, Naruko? I have another question for you," Sasuke said quietly once the bus started moving.

"What is it?" Naruko said tiredly.

"This entire week with you, I've realized why I like you so much. I enjoy spending time with you and I think you are the most amazing person I've met. I don't want us to just be friends. In all honesty, I would really like it if we were more than that."

Naruko heard him take in a very deep breath. She had been holding hers. Was he really asking what she thought he was? "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked sitting up to face him.

Sasuke nodded and was blushing. "Yeah, I am. You make me smile more than anyone else and I feel right when I'm with you." He looked away as if he said too much. "Point is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Naruko just acted on impulse. She leaned in towards the pale boy and kissed him. It was innocent and it was quick. They were both blushing intensely and were silent.

"Is that a yes then?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is."

This time Sasuke leaned in for the kiss. He leaned Naruko into the window and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened slightly. There was no tongue but their lips moved together. Sasuke pulled back pulling on Naruko's bottom lip slightly. They breathed heavily and smiled.

In the other bus, Karin saw them. They were at a stop light and she saw the entire thing. Her fists clenched. Ino had fallen asleep and had not seen anything. _You're going to pay Naruko_, she thought to herself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my god. Guys I am SOOOO sorry! D: I have been so busy due to finals, projects and college searching! I'm back (and hopefully for a while). I also wrote a second story for you guys so please check it out. I'm gonna go edit dome stuff. But here's chapter 3!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translation**_

**Otou-san: **Father

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Ano sa:** Um/Hey

**-chan:** Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Gomen ne: **Sorry

**Yatta: **Yay

**Oka-san: **Mother

**Nanii: **What

**Domo: **Thanks

* * *

Naruko sat awkwardly in between Sasuke and Karin during dinner. Karin's parents were off on vacation so she was having dinner with Naruko's family while Sasuke was meeting her parents for the first time.

_Perfect fucking timing Karin,_ Naruko thought to herself. She glanced over to Sasuke who seemed to be in a staring contest with her father. The tension was almost tangible.

"So dad, how was your day?" Naruko asked trying to ease the tension.

"So do you plan on taking over either of your parents' companies?" Minato asked ignoring Naruko completely.

"I know my mother's side of the business better and my brother is more familiar with my father's side so I will most likely be taking over for my mother when she gives me the chance," Sasuke answered calmly.

"I thought that would happen, I mean, I've seen you in so many of your mother's magazines," Kushina said a bit more cheery. "Do you really like fashion, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care much for it. I only model for my mother's sake. I prefer photography personally."

Minato nodded and narrowed his eyes. "You sure you're not using my daughter as a ruse?"

"Otou-san!" Naruko exclaimed.

"I can tell you for sure, Namikaze-san, that I am not infatuated with your daughter. What I feel for her is actually very special and I have not felt like this for anyone in my life. You can ask anyone, she is the only girl in our school, maybe even in my life, that I've actually paid attention to besides my own mother." Sasuke slurped up a few ramen noodles. "Your cooking is fantastic," he said looking at Naruko's mother.

Naruko and Karin were both looking at the raven haired boy with the jaws dropping. They could not believe what had just left Sasuke's mouth. Karin clenched her fists and tried not to glare at her cousin.

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_ she repeated in her head.

"Ano sa, Naru-chan have you asked them yet?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruko shook her head. "I totally forgot! Gomen ne," Naruko said with a small pout.

Sasuke smiled slightly. _Adorable,_ he thought to his self then he turned back to Naruko's parents. "I am aware and respect your wishes to have Naruko out of the public eye, however, my mother is always looking for a new idea for her magazines. Since prom is coming up, she wants to make a special prom edition and wants to feature Naruko in it however, she wants to make sure that _you _are okay with it."

Kushina smiled. "I don't see a problem with it."

Minato sighed and pouted slightly at Naruko. "Fine."

"Yatta!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Oka-san said that you can choose whatever dress you like," Sasuke added.

"Excuse me," Karin said suddenly and she left the table with her fists clenched. She went to the bathroom and locked the door. "What am I going to do?" she whined quietly. She sat on the edge of the bath and thought deeply. "There's gotta be something that—wait, prom! It's on _that _day. Perfect. Just _perfect," _she said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh, Naru-chan, you and Sasuke-kun look amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. She held the magazine featuring Sasuke and Naruko. She was having lunch with Naruko, Ino and Hinata on the school roof.

"Oh ho, ho, look at this sexy picture!" Ino exclaimed. She pointed at a photo where Sasuke and Naruko touched only finger tips lying on the floor covered in a white blanket and rose petals.

"What prom dress did you choose?" Sakura asked.

"That's a surprise," Naruko said with a smirk. "Not even Sasuke knows which one I chose."

"How has Uzumaki-san been?" Hinata asked referring to Karin.

Naruko pursed her lips together. "I am pretty sure she hates my guts. I mean, I kind of stole Sasuke from her."

Sakura slammed her fist against the floor. "God damn it Naruko! You did not steal Sasuke-kun from anyone! He chose you and you chose him. That's it. Your cousin needs to fucking let things be."

Naruko sighed. "I still feel kind of bad."

"Don't, it's not worth it. Besides, you and Sasuke-kun are so happy it makes me wanna puke rainbows," Ino said with a giggle.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Sasuke peeked out from behind his locker to find Karin glaring at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Us to be together," Karin said bluntly. "Naruko is not right for you. She's not mentally stable."

"And you are?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Karin groaned. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Karin slammed the locker. "I love you!"

Sasuke sighed. "Stop it. You'll only make things worse for yourself." He turned away and continued to the roof to go find Naruko.

* * *

Karin sat on her couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap. She glared at the screen as she watched Sasuke and Naruko be interviewed on some talk show. Naruko wore an orange tight skirt and a loose white blouse. Sitting next to her with his arm around her waist was Sasuke in black jeans, a white v-neck and a dark blue vest.

"Oh, I can feel the youth just beaming out of you two!" the host, Maito Gai, exclaimed. "Sasuke, tell us when you first realized that Naru-chan was the one for you."

Karin noticed the blush on Naruko's face and stared intensely at the television.

"When I first saw her," Sasuke admitted.

"Nanii?" Both Naruko and Karin said.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruko's forehead causing the crowd to cheer. Once they stopped, he continued.

"She never seemed afraid to approach me. She was also the only person who seemed to talk to me without any type of hesitation or worry that I was judging. When we were in the same class for freshman year, she was the only person in the class who paid no attention to me. I admired her confidence and we would compete for answers in class. I just had this weird attraction to her. I was in denial at first but I finally gave in. The only problem was that I knew she did not like me at all. So I had a goal to make her a close friend. I even attempted to befriend her cousin in order to get closer to her but that kind of back fired a few things." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "But we're here now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The entire crowd went "awww" and Karin clenched her fists. "He used me for _her?" _she shrieked. She glanced over at the speechless and blushing Naruko. She grabbed a couch pillow and threw it. "Fuck you, you lying bitch!"

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Karin's mom asked poking her head into the living room.

"I'm fine Oka-san," she grumbled.

Her mother sighed. "C'mon, smile! This is your night! Now get dressed so we can go get your hair done. You'll be the most beautiful one there!"

Karin gave her mother a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Naruko was at Mikoto Uchiha's, Sasuke's mother, magazine company. She and Sasuke were featured in a photo shoot and she got to choose which dress she would wear to prom. Today was the last day she could make a final decision.

"They're all so pretty," she mumbled to herself.

Mikoto put an arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I think you should go with this one," she said pointing to the one in the middle. "It's simple yet gorgeous and untraditional. I think it screams you. You don't seem like a flashy type of person."

Naruko smiled and picked up the dress. "It's also easy to move in."

Mikoto smiled and squeezed Naruko's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go make you prettier. If that's possible I mean."

Naruko laughed and followed her. Over the last few days, she had created a very close bond with Sasuke's family, especially his mother. She had offered Naruko a modeling job at the company for the summer before college. She was apparently getting bored of Sasuke and needed a new face.

* * *

"Naru-chan, come down! Everyone is here!" Naruko's father called.

By everyone he meant Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu. They were going to take pictures before they went to the actual prom. Naruko walked down the steps and into the living room. She smiled at Sasuke and he smiled back. He walked up to her and placed a corsage on her dress. The dress was orange and strapless. It stopped just above her knees. The material was wedding veil like and in the middle was a blue, silk belt that matched Sasuke's bowtie. Her heels were the same color as the belt and made her the same height as Sasuke. She had very little makeup on; only eye liner, mascara, a little blush and a touch of pink lipstick. Her hair was down and curled at the ends.

Sasuke took her hand and kissed it. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look to bad yourself," she teased. She looked to see Karin in a long, blood red, silk dress with a cut on her right leg that started at the middle of her thigh. It matched Suigetsu's tie. Her only makeup was deep red lipstick. Her hair was up in a bun and her bangs fell on her forehead. She had decided to wear contacts. "Wow, Karin. You look great," Naruko said with a smile.

"Domo," was all she said.

Naruko suppressed a glare. Karin was still being bitchy towards her.

They all took pictures together in the front yard. Once that was over, the teens got in a limo to get to their prom which was on a cruise ship. Naruko and Sasuke were the life of the party it seemed and it was eating at Karin slowly. Suigetsu fought hard for her attention but was continuously failing. When Karin noticed Sasuke standing alone she decided to execute her plan. She quickly walked up to the raven haired boy and smiled.

* * *

"Hey," she said lowering her eyes to look seductive. "Where's Naruko?"

"She went to go dance with some friends. What do you want Karin?" Sasuke said with a bored look.

"I was just wondering how Naruko was holding up. I mean today is kind of a troubling day for her," Karin said with a small frown.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tried not to seem so curious.

"She didn't tell you?" Karin looked away and saw Naruko approach them. She forced herself not to smirk. "You see," she started loudly. "Naruko killed her brother twelve years ago today."

"What?" Sasuke said. He looked over at Naruko with widened eyes then quickly regretted it. He knew she heard based on the face she made. Her eyes grew wide and he saw tears start to build up. She said nothing and just walked up to Karin.

"You fucking bitch cunt!" she screamed.

Karin simply smacked her nonchalantly. "Am I really the bitch, you murderer."

Naruko growled and punched Karin dead in the face causing her to fall on her feet. "Fuck you! Why Karin? Why do you always try and ruin my life?"

"That's because you constantly ruin mine! Naruto should have lived! At least he wouldn't get in my fucking way!" She put her hand on her nose and flinched at the pain. "You broke my fucking nose."

"Well would you look at that. We both agree on something." Naruko walked away and did not even glance at Sasuke. There was small crowd around the feuding cousins and Naruko pushed right through with tears starting to fall.

"I hope you're happy Karin," Sasuke said with an intense glare. He followed after his girlfriend and Karin started crying herself.

Sasuke entered the girl's bathroom with caution. Now that he thought about it, Naruko did seem kind of distant today, as if she were somewhere else. She did not seem to eat much either and her smile was not the same. He felt stupid for not realizing sooner that something was wrong. He heard echoed sobs coming from a stall.

"Naruko, where are you?" he called. He realized that only one of the stalls was closed and saw Naruko's shoes. He squatted down and smiled slightly. "You mind telling me where the root of all that came from?"

Naruko sniffed. "She wasn't lying."

"Can you open the door?"

Both of them stood up as Naruko unlocked the door. Sasuke smiled at her reassuringly. Her mascara was streaking down her face and her eyes were red. She had been crying hard and it bothered Sasuke. He bought them back to the floor and pulled her to his lap.

"Can you explain to me what Karin was talking about?" he asked quietly.

Naruko sighed. "When we were five, we lived in a house with a brick wall. Ka-chan always told us not to climb on it or we'd get hurt but we never listened. One day we were on the wall and I got really mad at him. I don't even remember what I was mad at; he had just said something that pissed me off. I pushed him off the wall." She leaned in to Sasuke and held back tears. "I had jumped off the wall to check if he was alright. He fell face first. He wasn't waking up so I dragged him to our room without anyone noticing and put him in my closet. I found the scissors and cut my hair to look like his, thinking I'd fool my parents but they found him and called an ambulance but he was already dead by the time they reached here." Naruko was shaking violently. Tears ran down her eyes and she was sobbing. "I killed him. I'm a fucking murderer!"

Sasuke turned her head to look at him and crashed his lips into hers. He pulled back and looked into her teary, ocean blue eyes. Naruko looked away and frowned then Sasuke turned her face again to make their eyes meet.

"You are not a murderer. It was an accident. This does not make me think any less of you. You were five. Things happen that can't be control but you need to learn to forgive yourself because your parents have and your brother probably has too." Sasuke kissed her again the pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you," she whispered then she gasped. "Um, I mean, uh—"

Sasuke cut her off with another kiss. "I love you too. Now smile sunshine, prom isn't over yet."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, I'm ending this story here. To be honest, I feel like this is the worst thing I've written in a while. The inspiration for this was strong during the first chapter then it just fell apart haha. Sorry for those who actually loved it but I think this will be the last NarukoxSasuke story I write or if I write another one, it'll be rated T not M /: Well here's the last chapter, enjoy (:_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Domo: **Thanks

**Otou-san: **Dad

**Chotto: **Wait

**Hai, hai: **Yeah yeah/Whatever

* * *

"Here's the last box," Minato said dropping the box full of stuffed animals.

"Domo, Otou-san," Naruko said hugging him.

He pulled her in closer. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered with a giggle. She pulled back and smiled at her father. "We'll be fine I promise."

Kushina hugged her family and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just make sure to call us and visit, okay?"

"I will and now you two need to leave," Naruko said playfully pushing them towards the door.

"Chotto!" Minato protested. He ran up to Sasuke who was settling down a box. He turned the dark haired boy around and crossed his arms. "You hurt her and my foot will be greeting your ass, got it?"

"Of course sir," Sasuke said with a nod. "But for the record, I'd never even think about hurting her."

"Good, keep it that way."

"Otou-san!" Naruko called.

"Hai, hai," Minato said walking back towards the door. He kissed Naruko's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye!" She waved them off and closed the door once the car left.

"I can't decide what was worse, my mom bawling her eyes out this morning before we left or your dad not being able to let go of you," Sasuke teased. His parents had important meetings that they could not miss so they were unable to help Sasuke and Naruko move in to their new apartment.

Naruko sat on the couch. "Well, your mom crying was a sign of love and pride. My dad on the other hand was just straight up over protectiveness."

Sasuke chuckled and sat next to her. He put an arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Naruko gave him a smirk. "I have an idea." She leaned up and kissed him getting a smile out of him.

Sasuke continued the kiss and pulled her closer. Soon Sasuke was on his back with Naruko straddling him. He rubbed his hands from her waist down to her ass. He gave it a squeeze getting a gasp out of Naruko and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. They began to grind against each other. Naruko moaned and Sasuke chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Wait," she half whispered, half moaned.

Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and cocked an eyebrow up at her. "What? You want to stop?"

"No, not that. Just don't leave any hickies. We have our first day of classes tomorrow."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Fine." He kissed her again and the grinding resumed.

Sasuke lifted Naruko's shirt of and she did the same for him. Sasuke brought her back up and had her sitting in the corner of a couch. He reached into her shorts to slip two fingers inside of her. This wasn't the first time they had sex but it was the first time they did it without having to worry about their parents walking in on them.

Naruko pulled Sasuke back into a kiss and unzipped his jeans. She helped push him off as he tried to wiggle out of them. She wrapped a hand around his cock and moved her hand slowly up and down. Sasuke grunted then moved his fingers quicker purposely hitting her g-spot every time. Naruko responded by moving her hand over Sasuke's shaft. She pushed Sasuke on to his back and took only his tip in her mouth. Ever so slowly, Naruko moved her head up and down as Sasuke gripped on to the couch tightly. She moved faster and took him whole then looked up at him with a smirk. Sasuke leaned over to kiss her then reached down for his pants.

"Yes! You got an orange durex!" she cheered.

Sasuke chuckled and handed it to her to slip on. "I love you."

"And I you," she respond. Sasuke could see both love and lust in her eyes and he wanted her so badly.

He lied down and Naruko straddled him with both of her hands on his chest. She slowly moved down towards Sasuke's cock and he used one hand to help guide it inside of her. Sasuke grabbed her hips and she began to rock back and forth. It wasn't long until the entire room was full of moans. Sasuke stopped Naruko and turned her onto her stomach. Naruko held on to the couch arm and Sasuke did not hold back. He pounded into her and moved quickly. She was practically screaming underneath him. Sasuke felt he was coming close and leaned over to cover Naruko's hands with his own. Naruko felt her knees going weak but she held up with all her strength and let Sasuke thrust.

"FUCKKKK!" Sasuke nearly screamed as he released. He collapsed on to Naruko and they were both breathing heavily.

Sasuke slid out and Naruko fell flat onto her stomach. She watched Sasuke slowly and unsteadily walk to a trash can to throw out the condom then he came back to cuddle next to her.

"I could get used to living like this," Naruko mumbled.

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Me too. Now let's take a nap before Karin comes over later with Suigetsu."

Naruko nodded. "Thank god for him. Now I have you without any worries from her trying to kill me," Naruko said with a giggle.

Sasuke kissed her forehead again then her lips. "I love you," he mumbled against her hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_I'm sorry if this seemed like a crappy chapter. I tried my best but this was actually a hard storyline to write . I hope it was enjoyable anyway._


End file.
